Applicant is aware of an exercising device which comprises a handle bar with a hand-grip at each opposite end thereof, and a single wheel mounted on the handle bar between the hand-grips, the wheel being rotatable with respect to the hand-grips. In doing exercises with such a device, the user holds the device in both hands, each hand gripping one of the hand-grips, supports part of his body weight on a supporting surface via the wheel, and then moves the device about along the surface, making use of his muscles. As it is necessary to grip the device with both hands, the range of exercises that can be done is extremely limited.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exercising device which is more versatile, and to provide a method of doing body exercises which permits of more variation.